The increased availability of printers has allowed ordinary consumers to make and print their images on a variety of papers and labels. The ink composition printed according to these processes can vary with the type of printer utilized. No matter, the inks printed onto labels can be exposed to various environments when applied to its labeled product. For example, the label can be exposed to harsh chemicals (e.g., organic solvents). This exposure to some environments can cause the ink to fade and/or be removed from the surface of the label.
Printable surfaces engineered for ink-jet printing processes are typically non-crosslinked or lightly-crosslinked polymeric layers that enable ink penetration into the printable surface during the printing process since crosslinking typically also leads to higher glass transition temperatures and less affinity of the printable layer for the ink-jet ink, leading to less durability in the printed material.
Therefore, a need exists for a substrate (e.g., a label) having improved printable characteristics and durability of printed inks on the surface of the label.
Repeat use of reference characters in the present specification and drawings is intended to represent the same or analogous features or elements of the present invention.